His Promise
by SketchBookBitch
Summary: I wished for nothing more then sailing in the open sea and finding him. He was a bloody pirate. But, what I didn't wish for was my sister being taken from me and having to find her with a bunch of perverted men. No, but, he did find me, just as he promised. That's all I could ask for. JackXOc. Rated T for bad language. R&R please.


Jack Sparrow.

An asshole, pirate and a good man at heart.

That'd be him.

I'm just a woman in Port Royal waiting to be whisked away, waiting for the perfect man.

Ahaha, that's what most women would say.

I'm just waiting for a ship so I can get the hell out of this place, my ship being my home.

That'd be my dream, at least.

My father; the governor.

My adopted father.

My sister is Elizabeth Swann. By many men, she is the most beautiful woman in all of Port Royal.

I beat those men to a bloody pulp, seeing that they just wanted to get into her corset and all.

I on the other hand, refuse to wear a dress.

"Naomi! Elizabeth! Are you decent?" My my father yelled to my sister and I.

"Yes, father." I sighed from my bed.

I had been sleeping and Elizabeth just woke up.

"Still abed at this hour?"

I felt the sheets of my bed be ripped clean off my body.

The light nearly blinded me.

"Ehhhh?" I mumbled, shielding my eyes.

"I have a present for you two," father smiled. He placed a box on my bed as I sat up and opened it.

"Oh! It's absolutely beautiful!"

My father smiled as she took the dress out of the box.

I groaned at the sight of another one.

"I am NOT wearing that, father."

"Please." He pleaded. "Just this one day."

And thus, my day of hell had begun.

I really just spent my day on board a ship, I couldn't remember it's name.

I almost fell off of the boat, corset so tight it made it hard to breath or eat.

See? This is why I hate these things.

The last thing I remembered was falling, passing out in the cabin.

Shit.

* * *

Third person

* * *

Elizabeth Swann was pulled away by commodore Norrington, saying he wanted a word.

She couldn't hear a word he was saying, the corset too tight. She was having a hard time breathing; as was her sister.

She fell from the top of the tower thing and Into the water.

"Elizabeth!" Norrington screamed and made to jump in after her, being pulled back by the men.

"Look! The sharp rocks! It's a miracle she missed them!"

Jack Sparrow; a pirate, jumped after the fallen body and dragged her to shore.

She wasn't breathing so he ripped the corset off of her and she immediately started coughing up water.

"You look just like her..." He muttered to himself. He seen a medallion; a golden medallion with a skull on it. "Where did you get this?"

"Up!" A man shouted and had a gun pointed at said pirate.

He stood up and when the governor seen that he had ripped off his daughters dress and corset, yelled "shoot him!"

"Stop!" Elizabeth yelled. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

After a few minutes of pointless conversation, he wrapped the chains they had wrapped around his wrists on her neck.

"I should kill you all! You stole my love..." Me muttered to himself only for Elizabeth to hear. "My things please. Come on, we don't have all day."

Elizabeth placed all of the things correctly in place on him and he ran away, men following him.

That was the last she heard from the infamous 'Jack Sparrow' for the night.

In the morning she had heard about what had happened between him and Will.

A pang of realization hit her later on in the day; where was her sister?

She immediately started to panic. She ran out of her house an to the only place she could think of her being, with Will.

She burst through the doors to his house and hugged him.

"I heard you took on Jack Sparrow. Are you hurt?"

"No," he smiled. "Where is your sister? I haven't seen her all day."

"I just came to ask you the same thing..."

* * *

Naomi's POV

* * *

I woke up in a bed.

It wasn't my bed.

I looked at my surroundings to see where I was and remembered what had happened the day before.

I groaned and got up, walking off of the boat without being noticed and ran back to my home.

I went into my closet and pulled out a shirt and some pants with my under clothing.

Once changed, I threw my golden hair up into a ponytail.

I ran back out of the house only to run into Will and Elizabeth.

"Where've you been?!" She screamed and pulled me into a hug.

Slightly hugging back I replied,"I passed out on that ship from the bloody corset." I growled.

I looked up to see it was getting dark, almost time to get back home.

I pulled away, smirking. "Let's get to bed, shall we? Bye William!"

We ran back up the stairs to our bedroom, holding each others hand.

I brushed through my tangled hair when a loud crash was heard and everything started rattling. "Elizabeth! Stay here!" I yelled and ran down the stairs, running to find William. Instead, I ran into some bloody pirates.

I found a sword laying on the ground and took it out, slashing at them.

I was knocked unconscious after 5 of them ran at me all at once.

* * *

-how about 12 hours later?-

* * *

I woke up with a pounding head.

Looking around my surroundings, I seen men running around helping up anyone they could.

Without thinking straight, I ran back to the boat I passed out on and into the cabin, again without anyone noticing.

I fell onto the bed when the boat started moving.

I smirked.

'Finally,' I thought. 'I'm going somewhere.'

The boat came to a stop and all the voices stopped. I only heard two when the boat went again.

I immediately got up and walked out of the cabin, quietly so I could hear the voices.

"And about where you live, anyone you care about other then the woman we're going to find?" I heard a deep voice ask.

"Yes," I heard someone; no, Will? Yes, it was Will. "Her name is Naomi. She's a sweet girl and all she talks about is this man; a man she once fell in love with. She says he introduced her to rum and blames him for her drinking problem."

I heard a slight intake of breath. Just who is this man?

"Naomi as in, the girl who was taken from her beloved in Tortuga? By those navy scum?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"We have to turn around! I need to get her and keep my promise!"

I gasped.

Jack. Jack Sparrow was close to me once again.

"Who's there?!" Will yelled and got up. He came over and seen me with my back pressed up against the cabin door, eyes widened and trembling. "Naomi?" He whispered in disbelief.

Before he could grab me, I ran out from my hiding spot and away from the both of them.

"What was the last words you said to your lover?!" I screamed. Jack just stood there, shocked. "What were they?!"

"'I will find you. I promise...'" He quoted.

"Oh my god. I need- need something." I began clawing at my hair.

Oh, did I mention I have anxiety?

Yeah.

I fell to the floor of the boat and began yelling about something to do with bloody pirates.

When I finally calmed down, I looked to see Will and Jack hovering above me.

I shot up and hugged Jack with everything I had.

He hesitated but did the same.

I was in his arms again, everything finally made sense.

"I'm glad you kept your promise you bloody pirate..." I mumbled.

"So am I."

When I pulled away, I seen that stupid grin on his face, staring down at me.

Oh, how I missed that.

* * *

_So, this is my new POTC Story:)_

_I always make short starter chapters, so, I will post a new chapter in a few days. And, to any of you who read my Hobbit story, I will be updating at some point soon._

_Bai~_


End file.
